Pacific Rim: A Battle Not Yet Won
by dsYukon2002
Summary: It's been seven years since Raleigh Becket closed the Breach, but the Kaiju War is back in full swing. Five new breaches have opened up near Australia, Greenland, The California Coast, in the Mediterranean, and directly under Antarctica. Jaeger production is in full swing.


PACIFIC RIM 2 – A BATTLE NOT YET WON

Ridgeline sat on the military style helicopter that brought them closer and closer to the Hong Kong Shatterdome on the coast of China. Her twin sister, Vexine sat across from her, eagerly staring out of the circular window at the horizon that was becoming increasingly difficult to see, due to the over-abundance of rain this part of the Earth received on a daily basis.

Ridgeline' body singed with excitement and adrenaline at the thought of _finally_ being deployed to this particular Shatterdome, prized for being the most prestigious Shatterdome in all the world. Only the best Pilots were stationed there, only the best recruits were sent there straight out of the Academy. I suppose you could say that Ridgeline and Vexine were the best of the best, the top of their class, graduating with honors and given the extraordinary achievement of being deployed to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. The two sisters only had one flaw – they were not drift compatible with each other.

She could hardly contain her next wave of excitement when she remembered her favorite Jaeger pilots were stationed here. The Australians, Charles "Chuck" and Little Rock Hansen in Stryker Eureka II were legend. Chuck had intercepted 31 Kaiju and had defeated 30 of them, a record second only to Vexine's favorite team, Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori in Gipsy Danger II. Their record of an astonishing 37 straight kills made them undefeated. Contrary to most people, Vexine _hated_ Mako Mori. She believed that the pair were undefeated because Raleigh had all the skill and Mako was just there so Raleigh had a pilot with whom to share the neural load.

"Ridgeline!" Vexine's voice startled Ridgeline back to the present. "I can see it! I can see the Shatterdome!" Her sister pointed out of the window and if Ridgeline squinted, she could indeed see the Shatterdome, a giant mass of black shining metal and concrete and yellow lights against a sheer black cliff. Exhilaration coursed through her. She couldn't wait to meet the pilots.

The landing pad was very busy, and very loud. The rain had stopped, but puddles were everywhere. Ridgeline could not remember a time when she'd seen so many people in one place. She and Vexine were just picking up their bags when a man walked up. Ridgeline recognized him immediately.

"Marshal Hansen, sir!" She gasped, and snapped to attention. Vexine and the other recruits did the same. Marshal Hercules Hansen was a legend by himself. He had piloted every Jaeger Generation from Mark 1 to the latest Mark 5. He'd defeated dozens of Kaiju, most of them alongside his eldest son, Chuck. When he'd retired from fighting, he'd taken over Stacker Pentecost's position as Marshal when he and Chuck did the first successful Throat bomb run.

"At ease," the Marshal spoke with a quiet authority that made others obey without question. "Welcome to the Hong Kong Shatterdome!" He looked over the new recruits individually, Ridgeline stood straighter when he looked at her. "We hand-picked each of you straight from the Academy, does anyone know why?"

Ridgeline looked him straight in the eye. He nodded at her.

"We are the best, Sir." Her voice was level and strong, and clearly heard even through the howling wind.

"Indeed." His eyes looked at her more critically, impressed by her authority. His voice once again commanded attention. "You are the best recruits we have seen in five yehs . I expect great things from you. Now, I reckon you all are tired from travelin'. I'll have my dock workuhs show you to your rooms and then you can join everyone in the Mess Hall for dinuh."

Several people in worker's uniforms came up to the group and started leading them all towards entrance Elevator.

"Ridgeline, Vexine, Galveston and…Tree…? Treehouse, follow me!" The Marshal' voice rang out once again.

Ridgeline's stomach jumped to her throat, and she looked around at the other three whose names had been called. The boy called Galveston looked as if he had been expecting his name called, and was smug that it had been. Vexine's eyes shared Ridgeline's excitement and nervousness. The one called Treehouse looked terrified.

They followed the Marshal. There were so many questions Ridgeline wanted to ask him! What was it like, really fighting Kaiju in a giant machine? How did the real drift feel? What was it like to be inside another's brain? And mainly…. What was Chuck really like? Ridgeline blushed at the thought of Chuck. She had always thought him very handsome and confident in his abilities to the point if arrogance. She knew he had a reputation as the resident egotistical hothead, but that couldn't be all there was to him, could it? They loaded onto the Entrance Elevator and once everyone was in, the Marshal spoke, interrupting Ridgeline's thoughts.

"You all must be wondering why I've singled you out."

"Yes, sir." Galveston spoke.

"Out of all the recruits brought in this afternoon, we looked forward to the four of you the most. Galveston," the recruit stood straighter. "Your test scores match one of our brightest Pilots. His co-pilot was killed on their last mission." Ridgeline knew which Pilot the Marshal referred to. It was a relatively new couple, Peter and Olivia Bishop. They had taken a hit to the hull from a huge category five, sending Olivia down into the giant cog gears below, killing her instantly.

Galveston nodded solemnly, "Sir."

"Treehouse," the Marshal continued. "You have been assigned to our research division. Dr. Gotleib and Dr. Geyser will be glad to have a recruit with your skills and reputation." The Elevator stopped, and two people waited outside the doors. "Galveston, Treehouse, this is your stop. Cho and Fish will show you to your rooms." The two recruits did as they were told and followed the workers down the hall. The Marshal remained silent as the Elevator regained speed.

"Sir?" Vexine asked hesitantly. Ridgeline' mind echoed her sister's. The Marshal sighed and began to speak.

"I have special plans for the two of you. We have prepared a brand new Jaeger, Mach 6, the fastest Jaeger manufactured to date. We call it Stinger West. Its finguhs have spikes – is there a problem?"

Ridgeline and Vexine kept glancing at each other while the Marshal spoke. It was Vexine who broke the silence. "Sir, Ridgeline and I, we're not drift compatible with each other."

The Marshall looked confused. "But, you are twins. Every set of twins have drift compatibility with each othuh."

"That's usually true, Sir, but we tried it at Academy," Ridgeline began. "and it was disastrous! We were both unconscious for a month."

"Well. That is a problem… Hmm…. Ah! Mako!" The Marshall exclaimed. They had come to the appropriate level and the mousy Japanese woman stood in front of the doors as they slid open. She was still in full suit. "Show Vexine here to huh room?"

"Uh, Okay." Mako looked surprised, but pleased.

"You know the one? In the old block, on the row with the othuh Pilots."

Mako nodded. "Yes, Sir." Vexine sent a 'God-kill-me-now' look at Ridgeline before following the shorter woman through the Elevator doors and down the hall. As the doors slid shut, silence once again took hold of the air. The Marshall didn't speak until the Elevator had descended much deeper into the Earth.

"Ridgeline," He spoke as if he knew her. "I was going to give Stinguh West to you and your sister as a reward for all your efforts through the Academy and your dedication to the importance of this war. However, given this new information I'm forced to make a critical change much sooner than I'd anticipated."

What was he talking about? He couldn't be implying that he'd send her back to the Academy! What about her sister?!

The Elevator gave a sudden jerk and the doors opened, into the biggest room Ridgeline had ever seen. The glass ceilings had to be at least three hundred- Wait. Was that a Jaeger in the distance?! It was! My, God, it was Stryker Eureka II! Ridgeline couldn't believe her eyes.

"Do you know why I've brought you down here?" The Marshall asked, as they exited the Elevator. Ridgeline's steps were slow and hesitant, was this a dream?! The Marshall laughed. "You look like a doe caught in headlights. Come on. There's someone I need you to meet."

Ridgeline's stomach caught fire. _Someone? Someone?!_ Someone who? Ridgeline tried to not show her excitement, but her eyes darted around the gigantic room, taking in everything at once. They were passing so many famous Jaegers! One, an improved remake of the Mark 1 Tactit Ronin, was just returning from deployment.

Secretly, she hoped with everything she had that the someone the Marshall was taking her to meet, was his eldest son, Chuck Hansen.

Chuck and his youngest half-brother, Little Rock, had been piloting the new Stryker Eureka II for a little over a year now. The youth was a promising Pilot.

"Marshall, I just want to say what an honor it is to be here and to meet you. To be honest, I have been a fan for a very long time."

The Marshall grinned down at her, amused. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I remember being a young girl watching the video of you and your son in the Hong Kong battle, and then watching the first Throat bomb run over and over. I studied your moves, your style, I wanted so desperately to fight alongside both of you."

"Gah, Ridgeline my ear are pink now!" He laughed, but spoke his next sentence so quietly that Ridgeline thought she wasn't supposed to have heard. "Looks like you'll be gettin' your wish."

The conversation flowed steadily until they reached a Jaeger station. Ridgeline stopped speaking mid-sentence as she saw a man with sandy auburn hair crouched down with his back to them, petting a white-and-tan bulldog. Her breath snagged in her throat.

"Chuck," The Marshall called out as they approached. Ridgeline couldn't help but notice how broad those shoulders looked in that famous leather jacket with the Otter skin collar. The man turned and Ridgeline's first thought was, _My God, all of that media footage really does not do him justice! _ "Chuck, this is our most promising recruit. She just arrived an hour ago."

Chuck looked at her critically for a moment then spoke. "Ridgeline, right?"

_Speak! Ridgeline, damn you, say something! _

"Yes." Was all she managed. Even though her mind felt like it was exploding, her voice came out strong.

"Right, yeah I've heard about you." His Australian accent was doing wild things to her brain functionality. "You and your sister are the best recruits the Academy has seen in five yehs." Ridgeline felt a flash of anger and jealousy sweep through her at the mention of Vexine. Not only had he been keeping tabs on her, but her sister as well. This, fighting Kaiju, was one of the very few things that Ridgeline was better than Vexine at. One of the few things in which Vexine had not taken all the glory. Well, this was just one more battle she would not lose to her sister! The Marshall pulled Chuck aside and began speaking in quiet tones. She felt her cheeks flame as his eyes kept glancing at her. Ridgeline thought she saw anger then resign flash through his green eyes.

When the Marshall began walking away, Ridgeline's brain panicked. Chuck stood still for a moment, his jaw ticking, then he walked in her direction. Ridgeline's mind fought for stability. Chuck's left hand reached back and scratched the back of his neck. Ridgeline had the most absurd thought of nibbling on that very neck.

"I guess I'm to show you around."

"Oh, great!" Ridgeline grimaced inwardly. She hadn't meant to sound so enthusiastic. Chuck's jaw ticked again. The bulldog at his feet whined and looked up at Ridgeline, huge tongue lolling out. She grinned at the Bulldog. "May I?" She asked, glancing at Chuck for permission.

"What?" Chuck asked. When he saw she motioned to the dog, he said, "Oh, yeah. Sure."

Fighting confusion, Ridgeline knelt next to the dog and scratched him all over. His tail nub wagged, and he tried to lick her hands all over. Ridgeline laughed. Glancing at Chuck hesitantly, Ridgeline stood upright, wiping her hands on her leather pants.

"You ready?" Chuck asked, without looking at her.

"Yeah."

"Follow me." And he started forward without waiting for her to catch up.

Ridgeline's heart flat lined. She suddenly felt much less happy about spending the rest of the afternoon with Chuck...

Vexine sat in the crowded mess hall with the other recruits that had arrived that day. One of the many perks of being a Pilot was there was no limit on rations. Everyone had five-star meals twice a day. Ridgeline had not yet arrived. Treehouse was chattering about the research team to whoever would listen.

Galveston was bragging about the simulation he'd done with Peter Bishop, when suddenly, he stopped mid-sentence and his eyes locked onto the South Entrance Archway.

"Galveston?" Vexine asked, and looked around at the suddenly silent mess hall. Her eyes followed everyone's gaze. Chuck Hansen had just walked through the Archway.

And Ridgeline stood next to him.

Her eyes found Vexine and she raised her chin and narrowed her eyes. Vexine was taken aback. Where had this hostility come from?

Chuck Hansen also had hostility rolling off of him in waves. His gaze challenging anyone to question him. They walked down the steps and too a table where the Marshall, Little Rock Hansen, Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori sat. Vexine wanted to be happy for her sister. She knew how much she admired Chuck and Little Rock, but all she felt was betrayed and hurt. Vexine was sure that none of the pilots would mind if Ridgeline brought her over. Especially since Raleigh Becket sat there. And she'd already met Mako Mori! Not that she even remotely liked the woman, but it seemed only fair that she get to meet her idol as well!

Feeling a white-hot flash of rage, Vexine slammed her cup down, and walked angrily down the row towards the South Entrance Archway. Mako turned around, and saw her.

"Vexine! Please, sit with us! Hercules was just telling us about how promising you and your sister are."

Fighting the urge to stick her tongue out at Ridgeline, she smiled at the woman gratefully. "I would love to, thank you."

Mako began scooting over but Raleigh turned around quickly, and scooted his tray over, making Mako jam next to Little Rock. The Marshall scooted the opposite way.

"Here, sit next to me." Raleigh said. Vexine could have died at that moment and been the happiest girl alive. Her Idol wanted to sit next to her! As she sat, Vexine glanced at Mako. She was looking at Raleigh, surprised and a little hurt. Vexine had a wicked thought. _What's the matter, Mako? Can't handle a little competition? _She sandwiched herself between the Marshall and Raleigh. Raleigh fired questions right away.

"So where are you from?" His gaze stayed focused on her while she spoke. Most people would find it unnerving that he didn't break eye contact but Vexine didn't break it either.

"I'm from Sitka."

"Alaska? I worked on the Wall of Life over there for a few years. Before Marshall Pentecost got me to join the fight again."

"Yeah I remember hearing about that." She knew perfectly well that he'd worked that wall. She knew his life better than just about anyone.

"I did. And this guy," he motioned to Chuck (who gave Raleigh a storm cloud look) "gave me crap for it for weeks!"

"Yeah, whatever." Vexine knew that Chuck Hansen was infamous for always being in a bad mood, but this was raining on her parade!

"The Marshall told us that the two of you are not drift compatible. Is that true?" Mako asked, voice polite, but eyes were dark.

"You _are_ twins, are you not?" Chuck asked, looking up from his tray.

"Yes, But-"

"It's true. It's because Vexine here," Ridgeline interrupted, her voice dripping sarcasm. "has always got to be better than me at _everything_. Even when we were kids, she had to get _all _the attention. But then we were accepted to the Academy and everything changed, didn't it, sis? Bet you never expected me to be better than you at something, huh? Well, ha! You guessed wrong!"

Everyone sat in stunned silence. Even Chuck just looked at her like he was studying her, almost admiring her. Vexine didn't know what to say.

"Ridgeline, I-"

"Save your breath, _sis_." With a lethal glance at Chuck, she stood up and stormed out of the Mess Hall.

"I have no idea where that came from." Vexine mumbled, as her head slipped into her hands.

"Well, I'm done." Chuck announced, as he stood and picked up his empty tray. "See you all latuh. Come on, Max!" He walked down the row and disappeared from sight.

"Hey, it's alright." Raleigh said, rubbing her back briefly. "We all have a family member or a _friend_ like that." He inclined his head in Chuck's direction. Vexine's breath caught in her throat at the contact.

Mako watched Raleigh and Vexine over the rest of the meal. Raleigh showed an unusual amount of interest in her. Vexine was shy and quiet to the point of flirting whenever he asked her a question. Mako noticed she would blush every few minutes while talking to him. It made her seethe inside. She would not lose Raleigh. She couldn't.


End file.
